The molecular Biology Core Unit has three major objectives: 1. To provide support for molecular biology research through shared availability of equipment and facilities within the Research Division. 2. To stimulate additional researchers to utilize established recombinant DNA technologies. 3. To encourage the application of new and emerging molecular genetic techniques to problems in arthritis-related and connective tissue research.